Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko and first appeared in the Amazing Fantasy comic book anthology in 1962. He is characterized by his super strength and agility; and his ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using his own wrist-mounted devices, and react to danger quickly. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes and has become Marvel's flagship character and mascot. He has appeared in various TV series, a newspaper comic strip, and a live-action film series. History Spider-Man (1987) Spider-Man made his debut as a Balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was in 1987, to celebrate his 25th anniversary, and appeared until 1998. This balloon was one of only two balloons, the other one being Snoopy, who had a camera attached to it. This feature was called "Spidey-Cam" and was used from 1988 to 1992. A walkaround was also featured throughout his timespan, appearing on the Marvel Comics float and accompanying the balloon from 1987-1989. He retired after 1998, possibly due to the damage he sustained that year, and he couldn't be repaired. By the time the following balloon was in production, this balloon's fabric was beginning to fall aparthttps://nypost.com/2015/11/23/these-vintage-macys-balloons-are-getting-a-makeover/. Because of this, It's unknown if the balloon still exists. Spider-Man (2009) After a long absence, a second balloon of the character launched in 2009 with a more modern design, at 78-feet long, he was the longest balloon in the Parade that year, tying with Kermit the Frog. This balloon continued to appear until 2014 when it was retired, and Spider-Man has yet to make another appearance. Incidents * In 1991, He was stuck on a lamppost, which almost got his left hand popped, but he was freed, except having his web getting partially ripped. * In 1993, his head was partially deflated by a tree. * In 1997, his right hand was damaged and half the balloon was deflated by a few trees due to high winds minutes before his NBC appearance, but he managed to finish the route. * In 1998, his stomach slowly leaked helium overnight. By the time the parade started, the balloon lost a good majority of helium and the balloon couldn't get up. Due to this, he was removed. * In 2013, The second Spider-Man balloon had its right arm ripped by a Central Park tree at 77th Street. Defects * In 1992, his head was slightly deflated. * In 1995, His left arm was slightly bent. * In 1996, his fingers on his right hand were deflated, and his right leg was slightly dented. Music Below, you will find a list of the music tracks that played during the balloon's appearance on the NBC telecast Spider-Man (1987) * Spider-Man Theme Song (Milton Delugg Version) Spider-Man (2009) * Spider-Man Theme Song (Different Milton Delugg Version) Trivia *Spidey, alongside The Pink Panther, Woody Woodpecker, and Kermit the Frog, are the only giant balloons known to be ripped at the stomach due to an accident. However, unlike those three, Spider-Man was pulled from the parade the year this happened. *The Spider-Man balloon can be seen in the 1993 animated film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, alongside Snoopy, Woody Woodpecker and Clifford the Big Red Dog. Gallery *Gallery: Spider-Man References Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1987 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1980s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Big Balloons Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade Category:Balloons that no longer exist